


FFXIV Headcanons

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of FFXIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFXIV Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I am utterly bored and in no mood to progress my Anima.

**FFXIV Headcanons**

1) Warrior of Light is actually not very bright. 

2) And apparently not so good at handwriting too. 

3) He/she have done a lot of things, including collecting coins on the floor for a wealthy woman in Ul'dah, just to get Gils for buying food. 

4) Sometimes in Fortemps Manor, Warrior of Light accidentally called Count Edmont as Daddy. The elder only brushed it off with a laugh and followed by a fond look. 

5) Emmanellain is Warrior of Light's best drinking buddy, and the score of wins and losses against him is 30 to 69. (Yes, Emmanellain wins a lot.) 

6) In one quest where the Warrior of Light sent feast invitations from House Fortemps to the three high houses, the banquet had caused quite an uproar. Artoirel wanted to walk away from Lady Timinne after some time of chatting, but he was a bit tipsy and his hands flew towards her breast, just as a protection in case he was to fall down drunk. 

7) As you can see from outside of House Fortemps, Lady Timinne was always standing there to catch a glimpse of Artoirel. 

8) Haurchefant once tried to hit on Yaelle, but was harshly turned down. 

9) Corentiaux secretly wants to be like Haurchefant, aside from the lord's perverse nature. 

10) Lord Haurchefant loves to tell dirty jokes to the Warrior of Light, just for some light laughs. 

11) Actually he wasn't joking at all. 

12) Once Haurchefant invited the Warrior of Light into his warm bed suggestively, he/she only nodded with a smile. Until the meaning behind those words sunk in. The Warrior of Light later walked out of Camp Dragonhead like a Magitek in need of some Cerulean oil. 

13) Chimera and Gorgimera can fly. 

14) The mystery of flying fat chocobos is the feeding of wind-aspected Gysahl Greens and Strawberry Shortcakes to them. 

15) Biggs and Wedge has tried to fly themselves by eating wind-aspected food but they can only jump higher with a massive amount of fart. 

16) Dragoons' ability to jump high is actually according to the statement "Be One with the Spear", and this has brought many public harassment cases throughout the world when new Dragoons try to 'be one' with the pointed pole in myriad of ways. 

17) Many can be a Bard, but that doesn’t mean all of them can sing well. 

18) Being an Astrologian is a bitch. Cards always get scattered on the floor whenever the tank pulled without warning. 

19) Tanks are in love/hate relationship with Holy. It blinds and stuns a lot of mobs in one go, including the tanks. 

20) Whenever Black Mages use Limit Break 3, they will shout "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" 

21) Lady Laniaitte is the Warrior of Light's gossiping partner. 

22) In the beginning, the Warrior of Light will always get lost in the Sea of Clouds, and Haurchefant helped him/her to find all aether currents so his/her chocobo can fly. 

23) As much as the Warrior of Light hates a superceedingly sweet drinks, he/she cannot deny the hot cocoa with a fistful of marshmallows from Haurchefant. 

24) Haurchefant likes to call the Warrior of Light as beautiful. 

25) He actually meant the muscles. 

26) Ser Charibert loves white lipsticks. 

27) Male Miqo'tes usually work as models in Eorzean magazine because they can rock both genders' outfit with no problem. 

28) Lalafell was said to originate from a Popoto God who descended upon earth and settles the offsprings to roam the lands. 

29) The Wind-up Haurchefant was made by Stephanivien with a strict supervision from Tataru. All of the minion's antics are programmed dangerously close to the real person as Tataru wanted to make the Warrior of Light happy again. 

30) After Haurchefant's death, the Warrior of Light cannot eat or sleep without tearing up. This goes on for about two weeks. 

31) Emmanellain tries to forget his sadness by drinking a lot and missing all his classes. Honoroit did not disturb Emmanellain at all for once. 

32) The eldest son, Artoirel, coped with Haurchefant's death quite maturely. One day, he walked up to his father's room and saw Count Edmont hugging Haurchefant's pierced shield with tears wetting his old face. Artoirel can no longer hold back his cry. 

33) The Warrior of Light visits Haurchefant's memorial during New Year's Eve while drinking a mulled wine. He/she passed out on the tombstone not long after that. The next morning, a blanket was spread over the Warrior of Light's body, protecting him/her from the cold. 

34) The Warrior was still wondering about who put the blanket there although the smell strongly suggested someone that has passed away not long ago.


End file.
